


Captain Quickie and Flat Chest Part 3

by Rose_Miller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Is she going to trust her feelings... or is temptation going to get in the way...?





	1. Good Morning?

The next morning when Autumn wakes up, she can hear Ashley singing while making coffee.

 

Autumn laughs as she rolls out of bed, and she gets ready quickly.

 

\----

When Autumn is done, she walks out of her room. She could still hear Ashley in the kitchen, as she made another cup of coffee.

 

\----

“Hey.” Autumn says, as she sees Ashley is dressed for work.

 

“What are you doing up?” Ashley asks.

 

“I wanted to go to work with you.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Since when?” Ashley asks confused.

 

“Now…” Autumn shrugs again.

 

“Does this have anything to do with Grant?” Ashley asks.

 

“NO!” Autumn answers too quickly.

 

“Uh-huh…” Ashley smirks, as she sips her coffee.

 

“I want to prank the guys.” Autumn sticks her tongue out at Ashley.

 

“Is that why you’re wearing red?” Ashley smiles.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, looking down at my tank top. “I didn’t even know, I thought it was black.” Autumn says honestly.

 

“So you want to come to work with me?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yes.” Autumn nods.

 

“Alright, get your hoodie. I’m leaving now.” Ashley shakes her head, as she gets her keys.

 

Autumn smiles, as she rushes to get her hoodie. Before she leaves with Ashley.


	2. Evil Trickster

“Not a lot of people are going to be here.” Ashley explains, as they pull up to set.

 

“Who is?” Autumn asks, as she sees different cars in the parking lot.

 

“That’s Stephens.” Ashley says, as she points to the green car.

 

“Should’ve known.” Autumn mumbles.

 

“Grant is here, probably sleeping. Robbie is here, and I think Wentworth is here too.” Ashley points to all the cars.

 

“Cool, where is Grant’s trailer?” Autumn asks, as she gets out of the car.

 

“What are you going to do?” Ashley asks.

 

Nothing.” Autumn smiles sweetly.

 

“He’s the first trailer over there, Robbie is next to him.” Ashley explains.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn says, as she runs off.

 

\----

Autumn finds a 5 gallon bucket in the prop department, she fills it with cold water, and then she grabs some ice to put in it.

 

Autumn lets the bucket sit for five minutes. Then she carries it all the way to Grant’s trailer.


	3. Prank Wars (Part 1)

Once Autumn reaches Grant’s trailer, she knew she was in the right place.

 

\----

Autumn knocks on the open door, and then she peeks through the screen door.

 

Grant is fast asleep on his couch, so Autumn walks inside.

 

\----

Grant is lying on his back on the couch, wearing a NY Giant’s t-shirt, and grey sweat pants.

 

Autumn waddles up to the side of couch, with the bucket hanging between her knees. She quietly sets the bucket down, and then she picks it up.

 

Autumn’s hands wobble a little as she lifts, the almost full bucket near her head.

 

“Morning Grant!” Autumn says, as she dumps the water on him.

 

Grant wakes up screaming, as cold water drenches him.

 

Autumn laughs as she drops the bucket and she runs out.

 

\----

“What? Who? What the hell?” Grant yells confused as he, rubs the water out of his eyes.

 

Autumn runs into the nearest trailer to hide. She doesn’t realize that it happens to be occupied.

 

\----

“Hi! Sorry! I’m not here!” Autumn says, as she hides under a table.

 

The young man’s trailer that Autumn had run into, starts laughing and he looks out the door.

 

“Did a girl just run in here?” Grant asks.

 

“Who?” the guy asks.

 

“She’s tall, a brat, long dark hair, and she soaked me.” Grant explains.

 

“Nope, no one like that.” He answers.

 

“Thanks Robbie, do you know where she went?” Grant asks.

 

“No, sorry.” Robbie answers.

 

“Okay…” Grant says as he leaves.


	4. Is it Safe?

“He’s gone.” Robbie tells Autumn.

 

“Thanks, sorry. I didn’t mean to burst in here.” Autumn laughs nervously.

 

“That’s alright, you with Grant or something?” Robbie asks.

 

“With him?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Yeah, are you guys dating or something?” Robbie asks.

 

“Right now, I just decided to prank him.” Autumn shrugs.

 

Robbie starts laughing.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“I think he talks about you.” Robbie says as he looks at Autumn.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, even more confused.

 

“Yeah! He does… he talks about you, a lot.” Robbie nods.

 

“What? Why would he do something stupid like that?” Autumn makes a face.

 

“He said, you were really sarcastic. Sometimes he says, you’re hard to read.” Robbie says as he sits on his couch.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Autumn rolls her eyes.


	5. Trapped

“I knew you were in here!” Grant yells, as he rushes the door.

 

“Shit!” Autumn screams, and she decides to do something stupid.

 

\----

Autumn climbs on Robbie’s couch, and she reaches for emergency exit on top of the trailer.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Grant says as he grabs Autumn’s foot.

 

Autumn screams as Grant, tries to pull her back down.

 

Autumn kicks his hand off her foot, and she climbs out onto the roof of Robbie’s trailer.

 

Autumn crawls around on the roof, trying to figure out where she can climb down.

 

\----

As Autumn turns around, she sees Grant climbing onto the roof. The same way she had.

 

“Dammit!” Autumn yells, as she laughs.

 

“You think you’re funny?” Grant asks.

 

\----

Grant’s shirt is still clinging to him, his hair is dripping wet, the lap of his sweat pants are wet, and he has water dripping off of his chin.

 

\----

“I think so, yeah.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Now you have nowhere to go. Unless you try and get past me.” Grant smiles.

 

“Shit…” Autumn says, as she looks over the side.

 

He was right, there wasn’t anything for Autumn to climb down on.


	6. GET DOWN

“What the hell, are you two fucks doing?” Ashley yells at Autumn and Grant.

 

“Hi!” Autumn waves at her.

 

“Get down! Now, you fucks!” Ashley yells in her “mom voice”.

 

“No! He won’t let me!” Autumn points to Grant.

 

“SHE STARTED IT!” Grant counters.

 

“GET DOWN! I MEAN IT!” Ashley yells again, and then she walks off.

 

\----

Autumn laughs, she knew they were in so much trouble.

 

“You aren’t going to let me down are you?” Autumn asks, as she looks at Grant.

 

“Nope.” Grant laughs.

 

“Damn…” Autumn almost considers, just dropping to the ground.

 

\----

As Autumn thinks over her options, she could feel something cold touching her.

 

“OH MY GOD! YOU’RE FREEZING!” Autumn screams as Grant hugs her, and he knocks her over.

 

“That’s what you get!” Grant laughs, as he hovers over Autumn.

 

“That wasn’t very nice.” Autumn laughs.

 

“We should probably get down.” Grant says, as he looks over his shoulder.

 

“At least you had a cold… something… already.” Autumn laughs, as she gets up.

 

Grant glares at Autumn, as they both climb back into Robbie’s trailer.


	7. Prank Wars (Part 2)

“You guys, are in a lot of trouble.” Robbie laughs, as he helps Autumn down.

 

“We know.” Grant rolls his eyes.

 

“If you hadn’t chased me up there!” Autumn yells at Grant.

 

“You threw water on me! In my sleep!” Grant counters, as they walk out of Robbie’s trailer.

 

\----

“Oh! Blame me!” Autumn pretends to be offended.

 

“You did start it.” Grant puts his hands on his hips.

 

“Yeah, what are you doing to do?” Autumn asks, as she mock his stance.

 

“This.” Grant laughs.

 

Autumn give him a confused look, and then it hits her.

 

\----

Autumn lets out a surprised scream, as she gets red paint dumped on her.

 

“I ONLY USED WATER!” Autumn yell at Grant.

 

“That wasn’t my idea.” Grant laughs, as he looks up.

 

Somehow Autumn missed, Stephen on top of Grant’s trailer.

 

“YOU ARE DEAD!” Autumn yells at Stephen.


	8. Photo op

“What is this god damn mess?” Ashley yells, when she sees Autumn.

 

“HE did it!” Autumn points to Grant.

 

“I did not, I swear!” Grant throws up his hands.

 

“Grant, Stephen. You’re both need to get ready for hair and makeup.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

\----

“You are so dead.” Autumn whispers, when Ashley leaves.

 

“You started it!” Grant argues.

 

“You messed with the wrong friend!” Autumn laughs.

 

“You look good in red.” Grant laughs.

 

“Shut up!” Autumn makes a face.

 

“Hey guys!” Stephen yells behind us.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, as she turns around to look at him.

 

“Smile!” Stephen laughs, as he takes their picture.

 

“Funny.” Autumn makes a face.

 

\----

“Robbie will let you borrow his clothes. Grant’s probably too small.” Stephen laughs.

 

“You can use the shower in my trailer though.” Grant offers.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn nods.

 

“But you need to take a couple more pictures!” Autumn says, to Stephen as she starts laughing.


	9. Plotting Revenge

“Are you sure, you don’t mind a red shower?” Autumn laughs, as she stands in Grant’s trailer.

 

“I deserve it for the paint prank.” Grant shrugs.

 

“Yeah, well you deserve the paint marks I left on your clothes.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I’m sure that will be in the news tomorrow.” Grant rolls his eyes.

 

“Deal with it nerd boy.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Showers back there, I’ll be on set. I’ll close everything, so you’ll have privacy.” Grant explains.

 

“Okay.” Autumn nods.

 

“Here’s a t-shirt and sweat pants.” Robbie says as he enters the trailer.

 

“Thanks Robbie.” Autumn smiles.

 

Robbie winks at Autumn before walking out again.

 

“What the hell was that?” Grant asks, as he looks at Autumn.

 

“Chill out, Captain Quickie.” Autumn makes a face.

 

“Do you flirt with everyone?” Grant asks, a bit annoyed.

 

“Am I flirting with you?” Autumn asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

“How would I know?” Grant asks.

 

“I don’t know, but you seem to know… when it comes to everyone else.” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

“Look, I’ll be on set. Towels are on a rack by the door.” Grant says, as he walks out.

 

Autumn shakes her head, as she gets into the shower.

 

\----

Once Autumn finishes in the shower, she grabs a couple towels off the rack. She wraps up hair, and then she dries off her body.

 

\----

When Autumn walks out of the bathroom, she jumps a little.

 

“COLTON!” Autumn yells, as she laughs.

 

“Hey, Robbie called me.” Colton smiles, as he sits on Grant’s couch.

 

“Should’ve known you’d be here.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I brought you undergarments.” Colton says, as he holds up a Victoria Secret bag.

 

“You’re too sweet.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I figured you could use it, since you’re going to be wearing Robbie’s clothes.” Colton laughs.

 

Autumn grabs the bag from Colton. She dresses in front of him as they talk.

 

\----

“So, I was thinking of using Robbie as a prank.” Autumn says as she steps into the red panties, Colton got for her.

 

“Use him how?” Colton asks.

 

“Get a bug up Stephen’s ass.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Alright… anyway I can help?” Colton asks.

 

“Yeah, ask him how good of a kisser he is.” Autumn laughs, as she puts on the matching red bra.

 

“You’re going to be so dead after this…” Colton chuckles.

 

“Sue me, but he deserves it!” Autumn says, as she goes through Grant’s stuff.

 

\----

“What are you doing?” Colton asks.

 

“Do you think I could wear this?” Autumn asks, as she hold up a white t-shirt.

 

“No.” Colton laughs.

 

“I’m going to try.” Autumn laughs, as she wiggles into it.

 

“You look ridiculous…” Colton laughs, once Autumn has the shirt on.

 

“My boobs don’t fit.” Autumn laughs, as she looks in the mirror behind her.

 

“I can see the outline of your bra, and your cleavage!” Colton falls over laughing.

 

“This will work.” Autumn says, as she decides to keep it on.

 

“You’ll have to cut it off!” Colton says, as he laughs more.

 

“Shut up!” Autumn laughs.

 

Autumn grabs Robbie’s sweat pants and she puts them on.

 

“These are huge! You should’ve brought me your clothes.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Yeah, mine at least fit better.” Colton snorts.

 

“Shut up.” Autumn says, as she tries to tighten the sweat pants.

 

“You’ll have to hold them up.” Colton laughs.

 

The sweat pants hang low on Autumn’s right hip, exposing her red panties.

 

“Probably…” Autumn laughs, as she tries to pull the pants back up.

 

“Unless you want to flash Grant.” Colton chuckles.

 

“Ha! He’d die on the spot.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Hey, Autumn… is it okay if I come in?” Robbie asks at the door.

 

“Go ahead, Colton and I are in here.” Autumn answers.

 

“Hey, Ashley wanted to see you.” Robbie says, as he opens the door.

 

“Cool, can I ask you to help me with something?” Autumn asks nervously.

 

“Sure.” Robbie says, as he walks into the trailer.


	10. Don't Test Your Makeup Artist

“There you are!” Ashley says as Colton, Robbie, and Autumn walk onto set.

 

“Sorry, Colton and I were talking.” Autumn says as Colton drapes his arm, over her left shoulder.

 

“Well, you’re not the only one causing trouble.” Ashley snorts.

 

“What did you do?” Autumn asks curious.

 

“Oh nothing, they just forgot who the makeup artist is.” Ashley smiles proudly of herself.

 

“Huh?” Robbie asks confused.

 

“Ashley!” Stephen yells behind her.

 

Ashley doesn’t move, as a smile forms on her face.

 

“You got something in your eye?” Stephen asks, as he approaches her.

 

“Oh!” Autumn says, as she starts laughing.

 

“I look like the Hulk!” Stephen yells, and he points to his green face.

 

“What did she use?” Autumn asks, as she tries to suppress her laughter.

 

“How should I know? It won’t wash off, I know that!” Stephen says annoyed.

 

“OH!” Autumn says as she starts, laughing so hard she snorts.

 

“What?” Stephen asks.

 

“Nothing.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“You think you have problems?” Grant asks, as he walks up.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Autumn snorts.

 

“My hair is stuck as a Mohawk.” Grant glares at Ashley.

 

Autumn bends over laughing, from how they look.

 

“Is that my shirt?” Grant asks.

 

“It was.” Autumn laughs when she looks down.

 

“Fishy!” Ashley yells.

 

“What?” Autumn asks as she laughs.

 

“Did you not want to hide your breasts?” Ashley asks with big eyes.

 

“I told her, I could see the outline of her cleavage.” Colton comments.

 

“Are you kidding? You can see her breasts in general, that fabric is going to rip open!” Ashley yells.

 

“Problem?” Autumn asks, as she looks at Grant.

 

When Grant realizes Autumn’s looking at him, he quickly turns away from her.

 

\----

“Guys, we need to do a shoot here!” The director yells.

 

“What are we supposed to do?” Stephen asks, pointing to his face.

 

“Maybe we can edit it?” The director shrugs.

 

Stephen rolls his eyes.

 

“You guys go have fun filming.” Autumn says, as she looks at Robbie.

 

\----

“You staying?” Robbie asks.

 

“For you? Of course.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I knew you’d be sweet on me.” Robbie smiles.

 

“Here we go…” Ashley mumbles as she laughs.


	11. Revenge

“Hey, you already know you’re hot. I mean… “Beta House”, damn…” Autumn laughs.

 

“Which scene?” Robbie asks.

 

“Any with you in it! Clothes or no clothes!” Autumn winks.

 

“I’m sure without was better.” Robbie smirks.

 

“Always.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“GUYS!” The director yells.

 

“Alright, my trailers open if you want...” Robbie says as, he rests his hand on Autumn’s lower back.

 

“I just might want.” Autumn nods.

 

“Are we going to go to work or not?” Grant asks annoyed.

 

“Robbie! Come on!” Stephen adds.

 

“Alright, alright. Stay beautiful.” Robbie says, as he turns to face Autumn.

 

“Oh I’ll try.” Autumn smiles.

 

Robbie grabs Autumn, dips her, and kisses her. Before standing, them both up right again.

 

“Alright let’s go guys.” Robbie sighs, as he walks away.

 

\----

“Whoo… damn…” Autumn tries to catch her breath.

 

“What the hell-”

 

“Stephen! Go to work!” Ashley yells at him.

 

If looks could kill, Autumn would be dead on the spot from Stephen.

 

\----

“What the fuck, was that?” Ashley asks.

 

“Okay, I asked if he’s a good kisser. What he just did, was not part of my plan I swear! I was hoping for a peck on the lips. Not, what he did… which, damn that was hot…” Autumn places her hand over her heart.

 

“Breathe!” Colton teases.

 

“Stephen’s going to be pissed all day!” Ashley laughs.

 

“Robbie, I think really enjoyed it.” Colton laughs.

 

“Damn right he did, I got tongue from him.” Autumn blushes.

 

“Fishy!” Ashley laughs.

 

“He did it!” Autumn argues.

 

“I don’t blame Grant, you are unbelievable.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Eat me.” Autumn glares at her.

 

“I’m good, you should save that for Grant.” Ashley teases.

 

“Whatever!” Autumn yells, as she smacks Ashley’s arm.

 

“Save what for Grant?” Grant asks.

 

“Nothing.” Autumn says, making big eyes at Ashley.


	12. You Ruined the Shot

“We can’t do any filming today.” Stephen glares, at Ashley and Autumn.

 

“So let’s go home then.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“I’m going back to your place! Ashley, clean my face!” Stephen says, as he looks at Ashley.

 

“Then I’m going to Colton’s place.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Uh… actually…” Grant stutters.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, as they all look at Grant.

 

“Nothing.” Grant says, looking at his feet.

 

“If you’re going to Colton’s text me later. I’ll take care of the Hulk.” Ashley smiles, as she hugs Autumn.

 

“Okay.” Autumn laughs.

 

Stephen glares daggers at Autumn as he leaves.

 

\----

“So, your place?” Autumn asks, as she looks at Colton.

 

“Why don’t you come over, to my place?” Grant asks finally.

 

“What?” Autumn asks, caught off guard.

 

“If-if… you want, I mean you don’t have to…” Grant says as he kicks a pebble.

 

“You want me, to go to your place?” Autumn asks, as though she didn’t hear him right.

 

“Yeah…” Grant shrugs, keeping his eyes on the ground.

 

“Um…” Autumn says, as she looks at Colton.

 

“Go ahead, I can pick you up later if you want.” Colton whispers, as he kisses Autumn’s temple.

 

“Okay.” Autumn nods.

 

Colton smiles at Autumn, as he walks to his car.

 

\----

“So, I guess your place.” Autumn laughs nervously.

 

“I mean, I’m not asking you to stay… just uh…” Grant stumbles over his words.

 

“To hang out, I know.” Autumn laughs. “Where did you park?” Autumn asks, as she smiles.

 

“Over here.” Grant points over his shoulder.

 

“Okay, shall we?” Autumn asks, not wanting to be on set anymore.

 

“Yeah.” Grant nods, as they walk to his car.


	13. Short Fluff Chapter

“I think we should, wash your hair. When we get to your place.” Autumn laughs.

 

“You don’t like it?” Grant chuckles, as he touches his stiff hair.

 

“It’s not you.” Autumn scrunches up her nose.

 

“I think you missed some paint.” Grant laughs, as he touches Autumn’s hair.

 

“What? As if I don’t smell enough, like you already!” Autumn jokes.

 

“Do you?” Grant asks, walking closer to Autumn and he sniffing her hair.

 

Autumn laughs as she pushes him away, and he smiles.

 

“You still smell like you.” Grant giggles.

 

“Good, otherwise we’d have a problem.” Autumn laughs.

 

Once Grant and Autumn reach Grant’s car. They get in and drive to Grant’s place.


	14. Not Nerd Enough

“Cute house.” Autumn comments as they pull up to, Grant’s small one story house.

 

“It works for filming.” Grant shrugs.

 

“Total bachelor pad?” Autumn asks, as they get out of the car.

 

\----

“Nerd pad.” Grant blushes.

 

“Oh! You wish!” Autumn scoffs.

 

“What?” Grants asks confused, as they walk up to the front door.

 

\----

“You can’t out nerd me! Or Onalaska for that matter!” Autumn brags.

 

“Well, you’ll just have to look inside then.” Grant smiles, as he opens the door.

 

Grant and Autumn walk inside, allowing them to look around a bit.

 

“This house looks bare!” Autumn says as she sees few nerdy mugs, flash comic books, and some movies.

 

“What?” Grant asks amazed.

 

*“My room beats this whole house!” Autumn shakes her head. “Onalaska’s office, is filled wall to wall. With almost twenty pop figures and a ton of pictures. Her bedroom alone, has a poster of Stephen on it. Along with a few pictures on all of her walls.” Autumn adds.*

 

“Alright, I will admit to that.” Grant nods.

 

*“Funny story, one morning when Onalaska woke up. She saw the silhouette of Stephen’s poster, she freaked out… for about ten minutes. Before she realized it was just a poster, and not a person in her room.” Autumn laughs.*

 

“She’s never told us that before.” Grant smiles.

 

“Stop being nervous.” Autumn says, as when she looks at Grant.

 

“What?” Grant asks.

 

“I can see your whole body tense up! Stop, you’ll make me more nervous!” Autumn laughs.

 

“Sorry…” Grant blushes.

 

“Look, let’s go wash your hair okay.” Autumn suggests, as she starts walking through the house.

 

“This way.” Grant says, as he leads the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **- True story about the amount of "nerd" items Autumn and Onalaska/Ashley have in their homes. It isn't just DC, Autumn is more Marvel...
> 
> **- The Poster "story" really did happen. Onalaska/Ashley gave permission for me to use it in any story I wished. Thanks for that! It gave a good filler I needed. xo


	15. Fluff

“Who’s first?” Autumn asks, as they enter the bathroom.

 

“I guess you.” Grant shrugs.

 

“Alright, I’ll kneel by the tub. While you wash my hair. Deal?” Autumn suggests.

 

“Okay, yeah.” Grant nods.

 

“Cool.” Autumn kneels on the floor. She then leans over, the side of the tub.

 

Grant kneels beside Autumn, he warms up the water, and then he washes her hair free of paint.

 

\----

“Have you done this before?” Autumn asks, with her eyes closed.

 

“No…” Grant laughs.

 

“Well, you could have been a hair washer.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Thanks?” Grant says unsure.

 

“Welcome.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Alright you’re done.” Grant says, as he grabs a towel.

 

“Sweet.” Autumn wraps her hair, and then she dries her face.

 

\----

“On your knees boy!” Autumn orders, as she stands in front of Grant.

 

“What?” Grant laughs, as he blushes.

 

“Kneel by the tub perv.” Autumn teases.

 

Grant chuckles, as they change positions.

 

\----

“I have done this before, if you ask.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Friends?” Grant asks.

 

“Oh yeah, my kids, my three nieces, and two nephews.” Autumn nods.

 

“This feels good…” Grant laughs, embarrassed.

 

“I don’t blame you. I am wonderful.” Autumn jokes, massaging the shampoo in Grant’s hair.

 

Grant just laughs, as Autumn starts to rinse his hair.

 

\----

“Alright, you are done Mr. Guston.” Autumn says, turning off the water.

 

Autumn shifts her weight, to her left leg. As she reaches for a towel, to hand to Grant.

 

“Here you go.” Autumn says as Grant sits up.

 

“Thanks.” He squints, to keep the water out of his eyes.

 

“Let me help.” Autumn laughs, as she wipes his face.

 

“I feel like a kid again.” Grant jokes.

 

“Oh! You’re so precious!” Autumn teases in “a baby voice”, as she dries Grant’s hair a little.

 

Grant laughs up a storm once Autumn stops.

 

Autumn lets Grant dry his own hair.

 

\----

“Sorry, it just felt right to do that.” Autumn laughs.

 

“That’s okay, it was cute.” Grant smiles, as he finishes drying his hair.

 

“Do you want to watch TV, or something?” Autumn asks, taking her hair out of the towel.

 

Grant laughs at Autumn’s hair. It looks like a mess out of the towel.

 

“Here.” Grant says, handing Autumn a brush.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn smiles, as she tries brushing her mess.

 

“Yeah, we can sit in the living room and watch something.” Grant says, walking out of the bathroom.


	16. Cuddles?

“What do you have to watch?” Autumn asks, as she sits on the couch.

 

“Anything specific you like?” Grant asks.

 

“I could use a comedy?” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Alright.” Grant pops a movie in the DVD player.

 

\----

Grant sits next to Autumn on the couch, as she finishes brushing her hair.

 

Autumn sets the brush on the table next to her, and she tries to relax.

 

“I hope “Tommy Boy” is an okay choice.” Grant says, as he looks at Autumn.

 

“I love that movie!” Autumn says happily.

 

“Really?” Grant asks, as he smiles.

 

“YES! It’s one of my favorites.” Autumn nods.

 

“Oh, I just have to say… if I fall asleep, don’t take it personal. I’m actually legitimately tired…” Autumn says, as she starts to yawn.

 

“Okay.” Grant starts to laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He says between laughs.

 

Grant and Autumn lean back on the couch, once the movie starts.

 

\----

Autumn starts to wake up, when she feels Grant move hair off her face.

 

“I swear I will punch you.” Autumn mumbles.

 

Grant starts laughing, and it shakes her.

 

Autumn quickly sits up, and she stares at Grant.

 

“I’m sorry!” Autumn blurts out right away.

 

“That’s okay, I actually didn’t mind.” Grant smiles.

 

“Oh my god, I feel so embarrassed!” Autumn laughs, as she looks around.

“Was I comfortable?” Grant asks.

 

“Apparently!” Autumn giggles.

 

“You did start out sleeping on the couch. But then you eventually moved, to rest your head on my chest.” Grant explains.

 

“Oh god…” Autumn mumbles, covering her face with her hands.

 

\----

“I’m sorry…” Autumn says, putting her hands down.

 

“I thought you hated, that word…” Grant teases.

 

Autumn makes a face at him, for using her words against her.

 

“I didn’t mean to do that…” Autumn says, in place of ‘I’m sorry’. “I think…” Autumn makes a face.

 

“It’s okay, really.” Grant laughs, as he blushes.

 

“I guess I was, really tired though…” Autumn laughs, as she rubs her eyes.

 

\----

“Do you want me to put in another movie?” Grant asks.

 

“What? That one’s done?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Yeah, you slept through the whole thing.” Grant smiles.


	17. Makeout Session?

“Damn…” Autumn mumbles.

 

“I didn’t drool on you, did I?” Autumn asks, as she starts to feel mortified.

 

“No… you didn’t… you just mumble in your sleep. It was cute…” Grant chuckles.

 

“I didn’t say anything, did I?” Autumn asks, feeling nervous.

 

“No, you just made noises.” Grant smiles.

 

“Okay.” Autumn nods.

 

Grant keeps his eyes on Autumn as he laughs.

 

\----

Autumn doesn’t know what comes over her. But she felt, Grant looked so adorable…

 

Autumn reaches her right hand out, grabbing Grant by the back of the neck. Autumn pulls him close to her. While she also moves closer to him.

 

Grant doesn’t know what’s going on, until their lips meet.

 

Grant’s hands rest on Autumn’s hips, as she takes in a deep breath. Autumn moves a little closer to Grant, trying to close the space between them. Grant move his lips with Autumn’s, in perfect unison.

 

Autumn starts out slow, just parting their lips a little and then closing them again. As Autumn parts their lips together a second time. Autumn slides her tongue, partially into Grant’s mouth. The tip of Autumn’s tongue touches Grant’s, and then Autumn pulls back again.

 

Grant smiles into the kiss, making Autumn laugh out some nerves.

 

Grant pushes his lips a little roughly against Autumn’s, as he imitates her. Their lips open and Grant, slides his tongue into Autumn’s mouth.

 

Autumn could feel Grant’s tongue slide over hers. Causing a moan to leave her throat.

 

Embarrassed, Autumn pushes Grant back.

 

“Sorry!” Autumn says, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

\----

Autumn quickly gets up from the couch, and she walks out of the room.

 

Grant stares at Autumn confused, with big eyes. Grant wonders if, he’d done something wrong.

 

\----

Autumn doesn’t know her way, around Grant’s house. So she walks down the hall, and picks a room to hide in.

 

\----

Foolishly she ends up in Grant’s bedroom.


	18. FREAK OUT

“Oh god… oh my god… oh god…” Autumn mumbles, as she starts to freak out.

 

\----

“Did I do something wrong?” Grant asks, as he sighs walking into the room.

 

“No, no, no, no… you didn’t… I just… I think I did…” Autumn says, keeping her eyes on the floor.

 

“What? What could you have done?” Grant asks confused.

 

“Maybe rushed that?” Autumn says nervously. She tries, to look him in the eye.

 

“I didn’t think you did…” Grant shrugs. “I mean… it-it-it was uh, nice…” Grant says blushes.

 

“Nice?” Autumn teases.

 

“Yeah…” Grant laughs.

 

\----

“Maybe I should go…” Autumn laughs nervously.

 

“I can drive you. I guess if you want to go.” Grant frowns.

 

“I think I’ll walk actually…” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“It’s a half hour drive to your place.” Grant argues.

 

“I could use the time, to think.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Please let me drive you.” Grant pushes the offer.

 

“I’d love to say, ‘sure! Hell yes! Let’s go!’ but…” Autumn bites her lip.

 

“Aren’t you telling me… not, to make a big deal out of little things?” Grants asks as he lowers his eyes.

 

“Grant, we pretty much just made out. That isn’t a little thing. That is a big thing, to make a big deal out of.” Autumn points out. “Okay, and I’ve never… I mean, NEVER done that with anyone.” Autumn reminds him.

 

\----

Grant starts laughing, as Autumn’s freak out. That only annoys Autumn.

 

“What the hell is so funny?” Autumn glares at him.

 

“You’re reminding me, of me.” Grant keeps laughing.

 

“That’s not funny.” Autumn tries not laugh.

 

Grant did have a point.

 

\----

“I understand you’re freaking out. I’d love to drive you home. If that’s what you, really want. Otherwise, I’d really like it if you stayed for another movie.” Grant offers.

 

“I sound like such a spazz right now!” Autumn laughs. “And you want me to stay?” she asks.

 

“Ashley told me, you were funny… but not this funny.” Grant chuckles.

 

“I’m not being funny, you shriveled pepper.” Autumn makes a face.

 

“I think I like Captain Quickie, as a better nickname.” Grant smiles.

 

“You are impossible.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“What nickname, can I call you?” Grant asks, ignoring Autumn.

 

“Not fishy, that’s Ashley’s thing.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Maybe I can ask Ashley.” Grant shrugs.

 

\----

“Alright, I guess I’ll stay for another movie.” Autumn sighs.

 

“Alright, but I need to get you something.” Grant says, taking Autumn’s hand.

 

Grant leads Autumn out of his bedroom.


	19. YOU MADE A JOKE

“What are you getting me?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Hang on.” Grant says, once they reach the kitchen.

 

Grant let’s go of Autumn’s hand, and he starts digging through the freezer.

 

\----

“What are you looking for?” Autumn asks, as she watches him.

 

“This!” Grant says, handing Autumn an ice pack.

 

“GRANT!” Autumn squeals. “YOU MADE A JOKE!” Autumn cups her hands, as she bounce up and down happily.

 

“I wouldn’t do that wearing my shirt…” Grant blushes, as he tries to keep his eyes on Autumn’s.

 

“Grant!” Autumn laughs as she hugs him.

 

\----

“Whoa… are you okay?” Grant asks, wrapping his free arm around Autumn’s waist.

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Autumn asks, as she leans back to look at him.

 

“Because you’ve been so sarcastic, or stubborn this whole time…” Grant says, as he eyes Autumn funny.

 

“Apparently I really needed that nap. Because I’m in a good mood.” Autumn laughs, keeping her arms around Grant’s neck.

 

“Is this what it’s going to be like dating you?” Grant chuckles.

 

“No, because you won’t get to.” Autumn teases.

 

“That’s not funny.” Grant frowns.

 

“Don’t even start with faces okay! Because I will hit you.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Can I tell you something?” Grant asks.

 

“No.” Autumn makes a face.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Grant smiles, with a slight blush.

 

“You’re on drugs.” Autumn drops her arms.

 

\----

Autumn walks into the living room, annoyed.


	20. So Much for That

“Why did that sound meaner, than anything you’ve said so far?” Grant asks, following Autumn.

 

“Because, I wasn’t taught to love myself. I was taught, I’m lower than dirt and I’m nothing.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“Who did that?” Grant asks.

 

“Why does it matter? Can we please not talk about this?” Autumn asks, sitting on the couch.

 

\----

“I was genuine, when I said that.” Grant says sitting beside Autumn.

 

“GRANT! PLEASE STOP!” Autumn yells at him, but she keeps her eyes on the TV.

 

“I’m sorry someone did that to you.” Grant says, resting his hand on Autumn’s.

 

“STOP!” Autumn says, through a clenched jaw.

 

“I’m not trying to make you mad-”

 

“Then stop talking!” Autumn interrupts Grant, as she turns to glare at him.

 

\----

“I love you.” Grant blurts out.

 

“What?” Autumn asks with big eyes.

 

“Was that too soon?” Grant asks, nervously as he tenses up. “I mean, you don’t have to say anything back…” Grant says holding his breath.

 

“I mean, it was unexpected…” Autumn says honestly.

 

\----

“Do you want me to, take you home?” Grant asks.

 

“I think I should call Ashley first.” Autumn says, pulling out her phone.

 

Grant sits back on the couch, as Autumn dials Ashley.


	21. #Help

_“Hello_?” Ashley answers, sounding half asleep.

 

“You sleeping?” Autumn asks.

 

“ _I was, what’s up_?” Ashley yawns.

 

“Do you want to pick me up?” Autumn asks, looking at Grant.

 

“ _Sure. Colton’s, right_?” Ashley asks.

 

Autumn could hear, Ashley moving around in her room on the phone.

 

\----

“Um, no actually…” Autumn bites her lip.

 

“ _Where are you then_?” Ashley asks.

 

“Grant’s…” Autumn hesitates.

 

“ _Oh_ …” Ashley says, surprised. “ _Oh_!” Ashley says again.

 

Autumn could hear the smirk, in Ashley’s voice.

 

“Shut up! How long?” Autumn sighs.

 

“ _Half hour maybe_.” Ashley answers.

 

“Alright, text me when you’re here.” Autumn says, as she looks at Grant.

 

“ _I love you Fishy. You have some explaining, to do_.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I love you too.” Autumn rolls her eyes, and she hangs up.

 

\----

“Ashley’s on her way. I hope that’s okay.” Autumn says, putting her phone away.

 

“I guess, I don’t have to use up my time taking you back now.” Grant smiles.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“I don’t know, what you see in me.” Autumn laughs.

 

“You will.” Grant smiles bigger.

 

“Please don’t do that!” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Do what?” Grant asks.

 

“Don’t be like a page, out of a book or something!” Autumn yells at him.

 

“I promise.” Grant nods.

 

“Thank you, you adorable bastard… I just want to hit you sometimes….” Autumn laughs, as Grant’s face alters from feeling offended to not.

 

“Do I say thank you to that?” Grant asks confused.

 

Autumn starts laughing, as she leans on him.

 

\----

“In Fishy, yes. Because I haven’t actually hit you, yet.” Autumn smiles up at him.

 

“Would I be on your bad side if you did?” Grant asks.

 

“Noooo…. If you offended my four legged babies, I will cut you!” Autumn gives him a serious expression.

 

“Oh, I’d never do that…” Grant reassures me.

 

“I know.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Can I ask you something?” Grant asks, as he looks down at Autumn.

 

“Nope.” Autumn giggles.

 

“Who do you like?” Grant asks.

 

“No one.” Autumn makes a face.

 

“Oh? Who do you like?” Grant asks again.

 

“No one!” Autumn says again.

 

“Who do you like?” Grant asks again.

 

“How many times, are you going to ask that?” Autumn glares up at Grant.

 

“As many times as it takes, for you to say my name.” Grant says, as he kisses Autumn’s forehead.

 

Autumn laughs when Grant’s lips touch her forehead.

 

\----

Grant smiles, and Autumn hears her phone start to ring.

 

“Oh!” Autumn says sitting up. “That must be Ashley.” Autumn takes out her phone.

 

\----

Sure enough, it was.

 

_I’m outside, kiss before you open the door… if you don’t want me to know ;) –Ashley_


	22. On Good Terms Again

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Grant offers, as he stands up.

 

“Sure.” Autumn nods.

 

“I’m really glad you came over. I know, it must’ve been new for you…” Grant tries to strike up a conversation.

 

“Grant, we’re walking to the door. Not the park around the corner.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Right, sorry… I uh…” Grant clears his throat.

 

“You, what?” Autumn asks, raising her eyebrows.

 

\----

Autumn and Grant hesitate, as they wait by the door.

 

“I have an interview tomorrow… if you-if you wanted to catch it…” Grant shrugs.

 

“Okay… goodnight to you too Grant.” Autumn reaches for the door.

 

“You’ll be on set tomorrow right?” Grant asks, stopping Autumn’s hand.

 

“Do you want me to be?” Autumn asks, looking at Grant.

 

“Uh…” Grant blushes.

 

“You can say, those three little words… but you’re tongue tied to everything else…?” Autumn teases.

 

Grant chuckles looking down at his feet. He rubs the back of his neck, nervously.

 

“I’ll only be there, if you say you want me there.” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

“That ox again?” Grant teases.

 

“Maybe, but in your favor.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“You won’t make it easy on me, will you?” Grant snickers.

 

“Never.” Autumn smiles.

 

“But you’re losing your chance Guston…” Autumn pretends to check her watch.

 

Grant sighs as he looks away from Autumn.

 

\----

“Alright, night Guston.” Autumn says, grabbing the doorknob.

 

“Wait!” Grant says, placing his hand over Autumn’s. “I want you on set tomorrow, please! I’d really like to see you again!” Grant blurts out.

 

“I mean…only-only, if you want…”Grant backtracks, as he blushes.

 

“I’d be happy to.” Autumn smiles.

 

“Good. I mean, cool.” Grant sighs.

 

Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“Oh, uh let me.” Grant says, pushing Autumn’s hand off the door.

 

“You don’t have to push it.” Autumn teases.

 

“It’s a better set up though.” Grant smirks.

 

“For?” Autumn asks confused.

 

Grant stands between Autumn, and the door as he cups her face.

 

Grant’s smile slowly fades, as he leans down towards Autumn. His lips melt against hers, as he kisses Autumn goodnight.

 

\----

“Clever…” Autumn smiles, when Grant pulls away.

 

Grant smiles proudly of himself, and he opens the door.

 

“Night.” Autumn says, walking out.

 

“Night.” Grant smiles, as he watches Autumn walk to the car.


	23. How'd it Go?

“Hey.” Ashley greets, Autumn as she opens the car door.

 

“Hi.” Autumn mumbles, as she gets in.

 

Autumn glances up at Grant, as she closes the car door.

 

Grant waves at Autumn, as Ashley pulls away and then he closes his door.

 

\----

“What happened?” Ashley asks, as she pokes around.

 

“We had fun.” Autumn sighs.

 

“Uh-huh… what’d he do?” Ashley asks.

 

“Um… well, I made out with him…” Autumn confesses.

 

“You what?” Ashley asks, shocked.

 

“Yeah… that happened…” Autumn laughs nervously.

 

“And?” Ashley asks.

 

“And what?” Autumn asks as she laugh.

 

“Was he a good kisser?” Ashley asks.

 

“I mean, first guy I’ve kissed… yeah…” Autumn smiles.

 

“Way to go Fishy…” Ashley laughs.

 

“He also said something…” Autumn bites her lip.

 

“What?” Ashley asks.

 

“He said, ‘I love you’.” Autumn almost whispers.

 

“HE WHAT? WHAT?” Ashley screams, swerving the car a little.

 

“Ashley!” Autumn laughs, putting her hands on the dash.

 

“He said those, three little words?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah…” Autumn nods.

 

“What did you say?” Ashley asks.

 

“Nothing… but he said I didn’t have to… he just felt he needed to say it…” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Don’t wait too long, to say anything back. Grant might get the idea, you don’t want him.” Ashley advices.

 

“Okay.” Autumn nods.


	24. Making Plans

“Are you going to set, with me tomorrow?” Ashley asks, changing the subject.

 

“Yeah, Grant asked me to.” Autumn smiles.

 

Ashley smiles, as she glances at Autumn.

 

\----

“He also told me, about his interview tomorrow.” Autumn adds.

 

“Yeah, that’s before filming.” Ashley nods.

 

“I’ll watch it, before we go on set. That okay?” Autumn asks.

 

“Yeah, we can catch it on tv.” Ashley nods.

 

\----

“Oh!” Ashley says, remembering something.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Stephen is sleeping, so be quiet.” Ashley giggles.

 

“Gross.” Autumn makes a face.

 

“He’s not green anymore, and we made up.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Good for you…” Autumn sticks out her tongue.


	25. Straight to Bed

Ashley parks the car, and they both head inside.

 

\----

“Night Fishy, I’m glad you and Grant are getting along.” Ashley says, as she hugs Autumn.

 

“Night.” Autumn nods, as she heads to her room.

 

\----

Autumn doesn’t bother changing, she just goes to bed in what she’s wearing.


	26. WAKE UP

The next morning, Ashley’s walks into Autumn’s room waking her up.

 

\----

“Grant’s interview is on!” Ashley yells, nudging Autumn awake.

 

“Hm?” Autumn mumbles as she sits up.

 

“Watch.” Ashley says, turning on the TV.


	27. Interview (Part 1)

**_“Hi everyone, and welcome to the show. Today’s guest, is Grant Gustin. Most of you, know him as Barry Allen. He is the lead actor in a popular show called, “The Flash”. Please welcome Grant Gustin!” Kelly says, gesturing for Grant to come out._ **

 

**_\----_ **

“He’s on Kelly and Michael’s show?” Autumn asks, rubbing her eyes.

 

“I guess.” Ashley shrugs, turning back to the TV.

 

\----

**_“Hi Grant, welcome to the show!” Michael shakes Grant’s hand._ **

 

**_“Thanks, it’s great to be here.” Grant smiles._ **

 

**_“You are so much, cuter in person!” Kelly giggles._ **

 

**_“Um, thank you.” Grant blushes._ **

 

**_“Okay, Grant…. I want to talk to you about something.” Kelly starts._ **

 

**_“Okay…” Grant nods nervously._ **

 

**_“Stephen Amell, posted these pictures yesterday.” Kelly says, as four pictures show up on the screen._ **

 

**_“Oh god…” Grant breathes out as he laughs._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_“Do you mind, explaining these? And who the girl covered in paint is?” Kelly asks._ **

 

**_“We were having a prank war. Well an unplanned prank war…” Grant begins._ **

 

**_“Who’s we?” Michael asks._ **

 

**_“The girl in the photo, started it. She dumped ice water on me, while I was sleeping. Um, then Stephen dumped red paint on her.” Grant explains._ **

 

**_“Did you have any part in the paint?” Michael asks._ **

 

**_“I swear I didn’t! But I did position her under Stephen. He was standing on one of the trailers. Which she had run into Robbie’s trailer, after she got me wet. So I had to get her out of there, and then yeah the paint thing…” Grant nods._ **

 

**_“So she decided, to put paint prints on you?” Kelly leads into the situation._ **

 

**_“Yeah, Stephen took our picture. Me soaking wet, and her covered in paint. But she told him to take more pictures. So she stood behind me, and put her hands on my chest. Purposely making sure, they were covered in paint. So that’s the first two pictures, those happened first.” Grant explains._ **

 

**_“And the third print, on your lap area?” Michael asks._ **

 

**_“That…” Grant pauses. “She, uh…” Grant clears his throat. “She held my arms to keep me in place, as she stood in front of me. Then uh, she… she touched her butt against my lap… so that’s a print of her butt. She thought it was hilarious. But I uh, I… I couldn’t wear those clothes around on set. She basically ruined them with paint.” Grant says as he blushes._ **

 

**_“Is she your girlfriend?” Michael asks._ **

 

**_“Um… she’s…” Grant hesitates._ **

 

**_“Who is this?” Kelly asks, the crowd starts cheering._ **


	28. Interview (Part 2)

**_“He’s not sharing, a picture with you guys!” Colton says, to Michael and Kelly._ **

 

**_“Can we get a mic for him?” Michael asks._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_One of the camera guys, hooks Colton up with a mic and a chair._ **

 

**_“He’s not sharing one, crucial picture!” Colton says again, sitting his chair._ **

 

**_“What picture?” Michael asks._ **

 

**_“This one.” Colton points to the screen._ **

 

**_Michael and Kelly look at the screen, as the picture comes up._ **

 

**_Michael laughs, while Kelly gasps._ **

 

**_Colton glances at Grant with a smile, and Grant starts blushing._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_“I’m sure he was hiding that for a reason.” Colton laughs._ **

 

**_“Are those, her hand prints?” Michael asks._ **

 

**_“Oh yeah.” Colton laughs. “After she did the chest prints, and butt print. She decided to catch Grant off guard. So she grabbed his butt, with both of her hands. Leaving her hand prints.” Colton cracks up._ **

 

**_“And who is this girl to Grant?” Kelly asks._ **

 

**_Colton looks at Grant, as he thinks over an answer._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_“I’m a private person. Uh I kind of, want to keep it that way.” Grant finally answers._ **

 

**_“Fair enough?” Kelly nods. She doesn’t have any more questions, so she turns to Michael._ **

 

**_“Yeah, I respect that.” Michael nods._ **

 

**_Grant sighs a huge breath of relief._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_“Well, I know it’s short. But you guys need to get back to filming. Boys, thanks so much for being here.” Michael says, as they all rise from their seats._ **

 

**_“Thanks for having us.” Grant says, as he and Colton shakes hands with the hosts._ **

 

**_\----_ **

**_Grant glares at Colton, as they walk off set._ **


	29. Get Ready for Work

“That’s our que.” Ashley says as she stands up.

 

“Time to go?” I ask.

 

“Yep, get dressed, and meet me in the car.” Ashley says, as she walks out.

 

\----

Autumn nods as she gets ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 3, I will see you in part 4


End file.
